


Make it Nasty

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Coprophilia, Creampie, Felching, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scat, Spit Kink, Sweat, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More scat. And felching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Nasty

**Author's Note:**

> Written from this prompt:
> 
> Tony felches Steve, but along with Tony's cum Steve pushes out shit.

“Steve, did you take your sanitation pill last night? Just need to make sure before we get started…” Tony asked as he slowly slipped Steve’s boxers off, teasingly pulling them up and down.

“Yes… Come on, let’s get started. You’ve been teasing me all day,” Steve sighed as Tony took his hands away from his underwear and looked up at him.

Tony furrowed his brow, looked up into the air and rubbed his hairy chin in thought. Steve had absolutely no idea what Tony was thinking about, and he didn’t care; all he wanted was for Tony to fuck the shit out of him… Literally. It became something they both loved, and they always felt closer afterward. It added a necessary spice to their relationship that they were missing, and even though Steve was a little turned off by the idea at first he was thankful that he loved Tony enough to give it a chance. Watching Tony, lost in thought as he was seated between Steve’s legs was something Steve knew he’d never grow tired of.

“How about your fiber tablets? Plenty of beans? You know I like the way those make you smell and taste…” Tony smirked as he crawled up Steve’s body and kissed him.

“Yes, yes, yes! Now dammit Tony, give me what I want… And if you don’t give me what I want, you don’t get what you need,” with those words Tony relented and ripped Steve’s boxers off.

Steve’s cock was rock hard, and Tony couldn’t get it in his mouth fast enough. He loved the saltiness of the small amount of precome glistening on the head of Steve’s dick, and after he lapped it all up he pulled his mouth away. Tony rolled his tongue back and forth and up and down in his mouth to draw up spit and he hocked it all over Steve’s cock. Steve moaned as he took in the sight of Tony, a string of saliva connected from his lover’s mouth to the tip of his dick. There was spit dripping down the corners of his mouth, and the white bodily fluid was slick and bubbly on his member. He loved how Tony was able to make every single function of the body look sexy; never before would he have found spit to be arousing- or scat for that matter.

After Steve’s dick was slick with spit, Tony slowly stroked him as he barely touched the tip with his tongue. Steve was desperate for more stimulation, and he thrust his hips up, forcing his cock into Tony’s open mouth. He could feel Tony chuckling a little from Steve’s desperation, but he wanted to please his partner to the best of his ability; Tony took Steve’s cock completely in his mouth until he could feel the blonde’s balls on his chin. Without a second thought, Steve grabbed Tony by his messy brown hair and faced fucked him, causing Tony’s eyes to water. He gagged around Steve’s cock, sending saliva flying out of the corners of his mouth.

“Do you know your ABC’s, Tony? Take it all the way in your mouth and say them for me… Catch your breath first, and don’t stop looking at me,” Steve commanded as Tony pulled away from Steve’s cock and coughed.

He spit up all over Steve’s cock as he coughed, and he wiped the tears away from his eyes. Tony knew he looked like a hot mess, but he didn’t care; looking at the smug, cocky look on Steve’s face because he had control was worth it. After a few seconds, Tony slurped up the remaining saliva on Steve’s cock before taking it into his mouth again. He was able to say his ABC’s with ease, though it was hard to discern the letters from one another; having a mouth full of dick didn’t exactly make it easy. Nonetheless, Tony had incredibly lung capacity, and the gurgling noise and drool that dripped down around Steve’s dick lit a fire in Steve that he loved to see. Steve whimpered from the pleasurable feeling of Tony’s oral expertise, and he knew that if he didn’t stop he’d shoot his load within moments.

“T-Tony… Get the lube… It’s on your left… You need to stop being so incredible at what you do…” Steve panted after five minutes of receiving Tony’s oral prowess, and his chest heaved up and down as he fought back his orgasm.

Tony took Steve’s cock out of his mouth slowly, pressing his tongue flat and firm up Steve’s length as he did so. He left a long trail of wet, slick saliva behind and he pressed a kiss to the head of Steve’s dick before licking up the spit that was running down it. Tony knew that this was essentially torture, but he didn’t care; seeing Steve fall apart was perfect, and nothing could ever give him greater satisfaction. Well, except for Steve shitting of course.

Ready to give into Steve’s pleading, Tony grabbed the bottle of lube from beside him. He opened it, poured it directly onto his cock and rubbed it thoroughly on his length. The lubricant was a little cold, and a shiver ran down his spine from the feeling. Tony already felt overstimulated from watching Steve whimper and his barely contained excitement for what was about to come, but the sensation still was welcomed. Adding a little cold to the mix during sexual play was enjoyable, which he knew from the times that he role-played Steve’s necro kink, and Tony wondered if he should include ice more often.

Steve nudged Tony in the thigh with his foot to gain Tony’s attention, and he snapped out of his daydream. He had a habit of doing that even in bed, and even though Steve was used to it, it bothered him on occasion. Tony gave Steve a rushed apology before he asked Steve to get on all fours. Steve nodded in acknowledgment, and he flipped over and got onto his hands and knees as his lover asked. He spread his legs wide apart to give Tony access to his clean, immaculate asshole. There was a medium sized black butt plug inside to help loosen Steve up, and as good as it felt inside of his body the blonde wanted Tony’s cock more.

Tony slowly pulled the black plug out of Steve’s pristine hole, and he moaned in anticipation as he watched Steve’s asshole clench around the toy. Steve’s asshole was always such a greedy slut, whether it be for toys, cock, or cum, and Tony always cherished every moment he got to put Steve’s hole to work. When the wide end of the plug was freed, the rest of it immediately popped out, as if Steve’s hole was telling him that it wanted his dick instead. Steve unconsciously spread his legs farther apart and arched his back so his perfect butt was in the air, and Tony knew he couldn’t make his partner wait any longer.

“Are you ready, Steve?” Tony asked with respect to Steve, who immediately whimpered “yes.”

When he had Steve’s consent, Tony placed the tip of his dick at Steve’s entrance, lined it up and carefully pushed himself inside, giving his lover plenty of time to adjust. Even though they’d fucked countless times, he wanted to make sure Steve had his consent after the whole “Baby Spice” incident that happened what seemed like ages ago. As Tony worked his way in, Steve pushed himself back onto Tony’s dick to allow his cock greater entry. He loved the sense of fullness that came with Tony’s dick inside of him, and when he could finally feel Tony’s balls touching his he let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. After Steve finally took a breath, Tony took it as a signal for him to start moving in and out, and he started off at a painfully slow pace, almost pulling completely out before pushing back inside.

“Tony, is that all you’ve got? Come on….You can fuck me harder than that, because this isn’t enough,” Steve directed Tony in an impatient tone of voice, though he was moaning a little at the same time.

Without saying another word, Tony pulled completely out of Steve’s asshole and spread his cheeks so he could appreciate his partner’s perfect gape. Steve was already nice and stretched out from the plug, but Tony’s cock made it picture perfect. It was a beautiful pink and red, and Tony was proud of how wide and open Steve’s ass was because of him. When Steve moaned for him to put it back in, Tony happily obliged, adding a little bit more lube to his length before diving back in.

He slammed hard and fast inside of Steve’s body, causing the bed to shake in the process. Steve gripped the sheets and began to cry out in pleasure, begging Tony to fuck him harder and harder. Tony was going as hard and fast as he could muster, his balls slapping against Steve’s with each thrust, producing a loud smacking noise that penetrated the air. As he fucked into Steve he took in the arousing sight in front of him; Steve’s back, neck, and hair were drenched with sweat, he was breathing heavily, and his face was buried in the pillow to muffle his cries. In Tony’s mind, there was no one in the world hotter than Steve, especially during sex.

“Where do you want me to cum, Steve? Want it in your hair, on your back, in your ass… Want Daddy to give you a creampie? Fill your ass with so much you can feel it leaking out?” Tony pressed himself flat against Steve’s back and growled in his ear.

“I-In my ass, Tony! Give it to me already!” Steve cried out as he felt Tony’s right hand sneak down to his dick.

Tony jerked Steve off in rhythm with his thrusts, gripping Steve so tight and stroking him so fast he was afraid there would be friction burns. As Tony continued to pound him, Steve pushed back against Tony’s dick to meet his thrusts and clenched his hole tight around his lover’s cock. The added pressure did him in, and with a loud grunt Tony came, shaking from the intensity of his orgasm as he blew his load into Steve’s hole. He took his hand away from Steve’s dick, carefully pulled out of Steve’s body and quickly put the butt plug back into his ass, keeping his cum from oozing out. Steve whimpered from the lack of touch and the pleasurable sensation of the sex toy being reinserted into his sloppy, gaping hole.

“Steve…  You’re so fucking sexy when you look like this… All sweaty and dirty… Lay on your back so Daddy can take care of you,” Tony moved from behind Steve and to his right side and kissed him affectionately on the lips.

Steve didn’t say anything in response; he simply did what he was told, and carefully rolled over onto his back. Even though he was clenched tightly around the plug and there was no way it was going to come out, Steve was a still a little nervous that it would.  In a little over an hour it would be time for Tony’s favorite activity, and the last thing he wanted was for it to be ruined. As soon as he got onto his back and lay down, Tony quickly occupied the space between his legs and put Steve’s cock deep into his mouth, forcing it all the way down his throat. Steve gasped as Tony gagged around his thick dick, slicking it up with spit as drool pooled around his lips and dripped from them. Tony continued to look up at Steve as he blew him, only taking short breaths before getting to work again.

When Tony took Steve all the way in for the fourth time, Steve reached climax, sending his semen swimming down Tony’s throat. He smirked up at Steve as he waited for him to finish his orgasm, and when he began to soften Tony slowly pulled away. Tony took a long, deep breath as soon as Steve’s cock was out of his mouth, and he coughed up a mixture of semen and spit as he tried to catch his breath. As Tony caught his breath, Steve coaxed him to lie next to him, and the two cuddled up together, Tony wrapped up in Steve’s big, sweaty arms.

“Got the alarm set to three, Steve?” Tony asked as he yawned, coughing again in the process.

“Of course I do, Tony. But you know we don’t even need the alarm; I’ll know when it’s about to happen. After all it is my body and I’m always consistent…” Steve winked as he gave Tony a sweet kiss on the lips before they fell asleep.

In an hour and a half their alarm went off, and Tony awoke with a start. He looked over at Steve, who was grinning wide in anticipation, and he was pleased to see that he already had an erection again. Tony also had a hard on in excitement for the events to come, and he quickly got out of bed. He retrieved their hideous, freshly washed but still stained yellow sheet they used for their three ‘o’ clock ritual, and he asked Steve to get out of bed briefly so he could put it on. Steve slowly crawled out of bed, taking care not to jostle around too much as Tony swiftly pulled the atrocious sheet over their bed and hopped back on. He laid flat on his back with his feet firmly planted on the headboard. He always had a habit of squirming around in excitement before these events, and as a result things occasionally went wrong. Steve suggested that he keep himself a bit more grounded by gripping the sheets and bracing his feet on the headboard, which luckily worked.

“Okay Steve, I’m ready… Now get your sexy ass over here, pronto,” Tony demanded as he snapped his fingers impatiently, desperate to get his fix.

“I’ll warn you, I think there’s going to be a lot today. Be prepared for a mess… I know how much you like that,” Steve smirked in response as he slowly got back onto the bed.

Steve stood up on the mattress, walked over to Tony and positioned himself so he was standing over his partner. His was in the direction of Tony’s face, and he looked down and over his right shoulder to look at Tony. The brunet was licking his lips, trying desperately to resist the urge to grab Steve and force him down on top of him. His brow was sweaty, his eyes were filled with lust and all he wanted was to put his mouth on Steve’s asshole. Tony whimpered pleadingly for Steve to give him what he needed, and Steve wiggled his ass before squatting down. He kept his feet firmly planted on either side of Tony, and he squatted down as far as he could muster without running the risk of falling back or forward. When his ass was finally in Tony’s face, he took a moment to appreciate the beauty of Steve’s plug filled asshole, twitching, clenching and unclenching in an attempt to fight back his bodily urges.

After taking a minute to silently thank Steve’s God for the blessing in front of him, Tony cautiously removed the sex toy from Steve’s lube and cum filled asshole, admiring the brown, solid substance stuck to the tapered end of it. He watched Steve turn around to look at him, and Tony seductively put the toy in his mouth, licking it clean of lube and shit. Steve shuddered in excitement as Tony removed the plug from his mouth, tossed it across the room and leaned up to Steve’s ass to get to work. He licked around Steve’s gaping asshole, enjoying every ridge of Steve’s orifice. Steve let out a soft sigh as Tony licked him and probed his hole with his tongue, alternating between licking the inside and outside. His cum was dripping out of Steve’s asshole, and Tony didn’t want any of it to go to waste, so he planted his mouth completely around his partner’s entrance.

Steve moaned loudly and began to slowly stroke himself as Tony felched him, sucking his hour-old load out of Steve’s body. He couldn’t get enough of the way Tony sucked his hole, taking brief breaks to lick around the ring and plant gentle kisses to it. Even though it felt incredible and he didn’t want Tony to stop, the time was exactly three in the afternoon and Steve could no longer hold it in. He felt Tony pull away a little from his asshole and open his mouth wider, which gave Steve the go-ahead to let loose.

With a soft grunt, Steve released his bowels and Tony assisted, sucking on his lover’s asshole to speed up the process. Slowly Steve’s shit filled up Tony’s mouth, and he could hear Tony moan a little in delight as Steve’s smooth, slick feces spilled out of his mouth and all over his face and neck. Even though Steve loved piss, he never could’ve imagined that other bodily fluids could have any sexual value, and hearing the noises Tony was making only served to fuel the fire of his lust. As soon as he was finished Steve pulled away from Tony’s face, flipped around and straddled his hips.

“Are you going to share, Tony, or am I going to have to make you?” Steve breathed heavily as he brought his face right down to Tony’s.

Tony pushed the majority of Steve’s scat out of his mouth, causing even more of it to squish out onto his mouth and chin. Some was still left in his mouth, and Steve lowered his head and kissed Tony passionately on the lips, opening up Tony’s mouth with his tongue to allow their tongues to intertwine. As they kissed, Steve’s excrement smeared onto both of their faces, getting on their chins, cheeks, lips, and noses. There was so much scat that it got onto Tony’s chest as well, transferring it onto Steve’s in the process. They passed some of his shit back and forth in their mouths, turning it into a wet, squishy brown saliva mixture.

Tony broke away from the kiss, and Steve sat up, spitting out the brown mixture from his mouth and onto Tony’s chest. Steve played with the scat on Tony’s chest as if it were finger paint; he put both of his hands in it and spread it all over Tony’s chest, making hand prints and little fingerprints on his lover’s brown-stained flesh. As Steve played with the scat on Tony’s chest, Tony reached up and rubbed it all over his partner’s face and neck, completely coloring the skin a dark shade of brown. When Steve looked down, he noticed that some excrement had spilled away from Tony’s brown streaked face and onto the atrocious yellow sheets around him, and Steve grabbed a handful of feces on both sides of Tony’s face and spread it all over his partner’s massive erection. He wasn’t worried about Tony getting an infection this time; the pill he had taken last night removed the bacteria, viruses, and other harmful microbes from Steve’s shit before he passed it. Luckily Tony had the money to hire people to make such things for him, and it certainly put Steve at ease when they engaged in scat play.

“Steve… Fuck… Suck my cock, NOW,” Tony growled lustily before grabbing Steve by the back of the head and bringing him down for a long, firm kiss.

“Daddy, anything for you,” Steve whispered after he broke away from Tony’s strong grip and snaked his way down Tony’s body.

He licked a long stripe from Tony’s arc reactor down to his cock, leaving a trail of wet, bubbly, light brown saliva down his center. Tony shivered as Steve gazed up at him, giving the head of his dick a quick flick with his tongue before moving down to his scat covered balls. He slowly sucked on Tony’s balls, moving from one teste to the other as he shoved a shit-lubed finger into Tony’s asshole. Tony was already losing control; the sight of both of them, covered in shit and spit, was the most erotic thing Tony had ever seen, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d come.

“That’s it, Steve… Lick them clean. Spit all over my cock and slurp it up… Make it look nasty,” Tony snarled at Steve as he grabbed him by the back of the head and forced him to stop sucking his balls.

Steve nodded and got to work; he stroked Tony’s cock as he spit all over his partner’s cock, his white saliva mixing in with the drying scat. The saliva oozed down Tony’s entire length, the droplets turning a light brown as they made their way to the base of Tony’s member. Tony moaned loudly, and from the way he was bucking his hips Steve knew he was close. Steve spit on Tony’s cock one last time before he took the head in his mouth, slurping it clean of spit and scat. He swirled his tongue all around Tony’s cockhead and ran his tongue up and down Tony’s slit, which was still a bit stretched out from the sounding he’d done a while ago.

After he cleaned up the tip of Tony’s dick, Steve went to work on the shaft; he pulled his mouth away from the head of Tony’s dick and began to lick it all over. Watching the saliva drip from Steve’s mouth as he licked and sucked all of his excrement off of him was too much for Tony and he came with a cry, shooting his load all over Steve’s face. Without missing a beat, Steve wiped Tony’s semen off of his face and licked his fingers, slurping up a mixture of jizz and scat into his perfect mouth.

Before Steve could react, however, Tony pushed Steve off of him until he was on his back. The moment Steve was on his back and his head hit the pillows, Tony got on top of him, grabbed the bottle of lube that found its way to the head of their bed and smeared it all over Steve’s cock, along with some remnants of scat that remained on their special blanket. Without giving Steve much warning Tony slowly pushed himself down on Steve’s cock, groaning loudly as his already sensitive body received another shockwave of pleasure.

Tony was merciless; he slid himself all the way down to the base of Steve’s dick and moved as fast as his tired, almost worn-out body would let him. He wanted to give Steve just as pleasurable as an experience as he had, and Tony was hell-bent on making this one of the best sexual romps they’d ever had. As he pounded Steve’s cock with his tight asshole, Tony bent down and kissed Steve, tasting cum, saliva, and scat on his lover’s lips. In Tony’s mind there couldn’t be a better trio of tastes to hit his taste buds, and he knew that if he hadn’t have reached climax twice already he would’ve again.

Feeling Tony’s lips and tongue assault his mouth, Tony’s hands gently squeeze and twist his nipples and his ass slide up and down on his member was too much for Steve, and after several minutes he reached his peak. He came inside of Tony, filling his partner’s body with his warm, white semen. Watching Tony ride on top of him was the most incredible sight in the world, and Steve was sad when his cock softened and Tony pulled off of him. He wished he could stay inside of Tony forever, but sadly he knew that was impossible; Steve would simply have to be grateful for the moments that he could, and he knew he’d always cherish them.

Tony tried to sit up, but his legs were too wobbly and he was far too exhausted to even move. He collapsed on the bed, covered in sweat, Steve’s scat, spit, and semen, and Tony couldn’t be happier. When he turned his head to look at the sheets and then to his lover, Tony was pleased to see how messy, filthy, and dirty everything was. He motioned for Steve to come and snuggle with him, and as they sat together Tony was completely satisfied; Steve made it nastier than he could’ve ever imagined, and nothing could’ve made it more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, anon! I really do enjoy writing about scat, and I love you! :3


End file.
